The tip (insert) described in Patent Literature 1 has been known as an insert used in machining. The tip described in Patent Literature 1 includes a nose cutting edge, a flat cutting edge, and a linear cutting edge. The tip described in Patent Literature 1, in which an angle formed by a relief face and a rake face is 90°, is a so-called negative type tip. In the above-described negative type tip, it is possible that the tip contacts a workpiece, and thus smoothness of a worked surface of the workpiece is affected.